Pasion femenina
by thecosa
Summary: Alice y Bella, una noche de calor


La reconoci en el instante. Era ella, era mis dulces sueños, mi pensamiento eterno, mi rosa. Me acerque a preguntarle si era ella para no llevar a cabo ilusiones.

B – Hola, sos...sos..Alice?

A – Si, quien..? - hizo una pausa – Bella

B – Asi es, vine con una amiga

A – Yo tambien, te presento a Rosalie

R – Hola...- dijo en muy mal modo -

B – Hola – respondi igual de terca – mira!, ahi viene mi amiga, chicas, les presento a Angela

An – Hola

R y A – Hola

Rosalie y Angela comenzaron a hablar y caminaron adelante nuestro, por lo que pude susurrarle a Alice

B – quiero abrazarte pero no tengo motivo alguno

A – Me queres, eso no es un motivo?

B – Pero que dos chicas se abrazen de repente en un shopping es extraño

A – quiero ir al baño

B – No podremos, porque ellas irian y en uno no entrariamos las dos

A – Quiero matarte a besos

B – vendrias a mi casa?

A – Iria a donde quieras

Me acerque a Angela y le pregunte:

B – Vos te tenes que ir, no?

An – Si, ahora, por?

B – Es que voy a invitar a mi casa a Alice

An – Genial

Fuimos a la entrada, Angela fue a su casa y a Rosalie sus padres la buscaron. Estabamos Alice y yo y viajamos en colectivo.

Nos mirabamos mutuamente, como no habia nadie nos sentamos atrás y yo le agarre su fria mano. Si supiera las fantasias que tenia en mi cabeza me mataria, o quizas no.

Llegamos a mi casa y entramos, la lleve a mi pieza, antes la presente a mi familia. Estabamos sentadas sobre mi cama, hablando y conversando hasta que se hizo de noche y comimos, luego, era la hora de dormir.

Le prepare un colchon al costado mio, oh si el suelo supiera el increible cuerpo que descansaria sobre el, se estremeceria de nervios.

Nos dedicamos a dormir.

Era la madrugada y yo dormia de lado como un angel, con las piernas juntas pegadas a mi panza. De repente, siento algo que se sube sobre mi y me abraza, despierto bruscamente y noto que era Alice, estaba encima mio abrazandome. Sabia que era sonanbula pero nunca crei que podria hacer esto.

La mire con una delicada sonrisa, pensando en como podria despertarla, o incluso, si queria despertarla, es que esa cara sobre mi, esos brazos alrededor mio, esas pestañas en ella. Me decidi a levantarla y ella casi se muere de un infarto al saber que acampo encima mio con su sonambulismo y le dije que no habia problema, porque al fin y al cabo dejaria que me acampe el utero.

Nos quedamos mirando

B – Por que no te metes adentro de mi cama

A – Bueno, la verdad, tengo miedo... es que recorde que soñaba y recorde que era una pesadilla – al decir esto me rei internamente, se olia a kilometros que se habia mojado -

B – Bueno – que mal me hacia cumplir una fantasia de ella?

Nos quedamos la noche entera, bajo mis sabanas, hablando y hablando hasta que tuve que frenarla

B – Si no paras juro que te rompere la boca

A – Serias capas?

B – De eso y de mucho mas

A – Me da curiosidad...saber...veras, me gusta saber cosas

Me acerque a ella, que ahora estaba boca arriba mirandome. Me acerque al lado y me agache con la cabeza para sus labios, esquivandolos y llendo a su cuello, alli me acerque cerca de la oreja y la bese con mis labios. Senti como se estremecia ante mi contacto y decidi bajar mis manos hasta su cintura,, ella me agarro la nuca y me obligo a besarla. La bese despacio, nos besamos despacio, luego mas fuerte y batalle con su lengua.

Mis manos bajaron hasta sus caderas y deje de besarla para pasar a besar desde su puvis hasta su boca nuevamente. Ella agarro mi mano y la ubico en su pecho, yo no queria hacer nada raro, y ella lo noto.

A – Dios, necesito tu contacto

B – No...estoy lista

A – Juro que rompere mi falda – iba a escuela privada -

B – No lo hagas, no es necesario esto queda aca

A – YO no puedo – dijo bajandose su pollera corta

B – Nooo Alice..

A – Hacelo vos o lo hago yo y me desnudo en tu cama – desearia verla sobre mi cama en pelotas

B – Cerra los ojos

Comenze mi camino en sus manos, levantandole los brazos y bajando hasta sus axilas, baje por sus costados y me pare en la cintura, le bese el cuello y los labios, subi mis manos al centro y le toque suavemente los pechos, luego baje y le bese sus endurecidos abdominales ya que mi contacto la estremecia. Baje con mis besos hasta la punta de la pollera, ahi, levante mi vista y ella estaba mirandome sonrojada y con una leve sonrisa para ver como le quitaba la falda. Baje un poco mas, quedando mi boca en frente de la falda y con los dientes agarre el cierre y comenze a bajarlo, sentia como sus piernas temblaban de excitación y me excite. Le baje la pollera y la tire afuera de la cama, pretendiendo que no pueda vestirse al irse. Vi su inesperada e increible tanga de Batman, justo batman en el medio. Cuidado batman que aquí viene tu robin pense por dentro. No estaba lista para el sexo oral, ya que me parecia perturbador y asqueroso. Asi que decidi abrazar a Alice y con el abrazo darla vuela, para que quede encima mio, alli ella quiso irse y en su maniobra quedo boca arriba y encima mio. Aproveche la oportunidad para agarrarle los pechos, besarle el cuello y con la otra estar en su puvis hasta que muera. Como temblaba!, como temblaba!, queria violarla y no sabia como,pues, cuando no tienes algo que salga te quedan solo los dedos y es aberrante.


End file.
